The Awaken Vampire Part II
by Jenn38145
Summary: Eva is adjusting to becoming a new vampire but also finds out who is she really is


Meant to say my instincts took over at least I thought that was going to happen. I was still straddling Damon and I leaned in and started to kiss him and then took off my tank top. But he stopped me and lifted me up and placed me on the bed and walked away from me. I felt so rejected I got up and ran in to the bathroom and found the first thing I could to cover myself which was a silk robe and of course it was black it was Damon's. I just started crying uncontrollable I couldn't get a handle on my emotions. How could I have misread his response I am so embarrassed. There was a knock on the door. "Eva open the door please we need to talk." Damon says. "Go away you made it clear I don't need for you to tell me anymore." I sobbed. "Open the damn door before I break it in." he yells. "Go ahead it's your door I don't give a crap." I said angrily. "Fine." He said. Next thing Damon bust open the door and is standing behind me. "Eva turn around and look at me so we can talk." He says. "Why Damon you made it clear that I was wrong. Can't I have my shame to myself without you rubbing it in?" I cried. Damon comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me to face him. "Please don't cry you have it all wrong. I can't take advantage of you." He says. I look in to his eyes and I can tell he is being sincere. "I don't understand Damon I wanted it so how is that taking advantage of me." I say. "Eva your emotions are very heightened and you don't know what you want right now and I'm trying to do right by you which I wouldn't normally do so please stop crying." He says angrily and walks out of the bathroom back in to the bedroom. How dare he think he can tell me what I want and blame it on my emotions? I stomp back over to him and turn him around. "Don't tell me you trying to do right by me just say you don't want me." I yell. He backs me against the wall and is face to face with me. "I am trying to do right by you I do want you more than you know but I don't think you really know what you want right now because you are newbie vampire and your feelings and emotions are everywhere." He says as he puts his head down. I can't help it I do want him and damn it I will have him. I put my hands to his face and pull his head up and tell him. "I am big girl and I know what I want that is you." Then I lean in and put my lips to his and gentle kiss him. At first he wouldn't respond. I kiss him again but still no response so then I take his hand and slide it to my inner thigh and slide it up and he can feel I am dripping wet. "This is how much I want you Damon." I say. I kiss him again and he finally responds he kisses me back and then his tongue invades my mouth and our kissing gets more passionate. He picks me up and takes me over to the bed. All of sudden he backs away from me and is in the corner with his face turned away. I get up and walk over to him. "Damon did I do something wrong?" I ask. "No I just have to gain control." He says. "Damon look at me please." I say. He turns around and his face is different, there are wrinkles around his eyes and his teeth were sharpened and his eyes were blood red, he was amazing. I put my hands on his face and touch his face, he looks at me. All I can say is "you're beautiful." His face changes and brings me closer and unties my robe and it falls to the floor. He brings me in closer and my breasts are pressed against his bare chest. He picks me up and places me on the bed and he stands before me I look up at him and his eyes have changed they have this piercing look and nothing but lust in them. I reach up and undo his belt and bring my hands to his waist and pull his pants down.

Then he proceeds to move forward and we lay back and he starts to kiss me again and the passion between us in undeniable. We are grinding are bodies against each other, my body is aching for him to be in me. "Damon I need you inside me." I say breathlessly. "I don't want to rush this I want enjoy every part of you." He says. "I am aching for you." I say. After I say that Damon's face changes again he is just as ready as I am I can feel how hard he is for me. He starts to turn away. "Don't turn away from me, don't hide from me." I say. "I'm not hiding I am trying to gain control." He says. "Why do you need to gain control?" I ask. "I don't want to hurt you and my hunger is getting the better of me." He says. I take his face and nuzzle it in my neck. "Please take me you won't hurt me I know you won't." I say. "Eva I can't resist." He says. "Then don't and give in to your hunger." I ask. He bites in to my neck and starts to drink from me and then he enters me and the rhythm of our bodies meet with each suck he takes. It doesn't take long before my body reacts to the sensation of our bodies moving and Damon feeding from me sends me in to oblivion and I start to climax, my back arches and it is pure gratification and yell out his name. As I start to come down from my exotic high I realize Damon has stopped feeding and moving but he is still in me. I open my eyes still in a daze and Damon is staring down at me. "Are you back with me?" he asks smiling down at me. "Yes." I breathe heavily. "Thank you." He whispers. When he said that I knew what he meant and that starts me going again. I gently kiss him and we start what would be hours of love-making. We are in every position I loved when he was behind me and pulls me toward him. My back touching his bare chest and him nibbling at my neck and his hands rubbing my breasts and over my clit once again I yell at his name. I knew he was getting close to climaxing. I was on top with my legs wrapped around him and he was at my neck, I started to kiss his neck and as he gently moved in and out of me. I bite in to his neck and start sucking hard, he loves it because he starts going faster until he climaxes and I hear my name being called, which was enough to send me in to another orgasm. After we catch are breathes we fall backwards and my body is still on top of his. Few minutes go by and I move off of him and snuggle up to his side with my leg drawn over his and my arm around his chest. "You're welcome." I whisper. We both start to laugh. We laid there for a little while and I drift to sleep with his arms around me and kiss on my forehead.

Damon:

We were done having sex and I have her in my arms and she is nuzzled in to my side. I kiss her forehead and she drifts off to sleep. I laid for hours thinking I couldn't believe what had just happened, I was in awe. Eva was really mine and when she called out my name I had never felt so content in all my years and been so satisfied and actually happy. Shit did I just say I was happy I don't do happy. But I can't let her go either. Damn I am acting like Stefan I am not going to over analyze this. This may have been a one-deal time deal for her and if that is what she wants then I will have to be alright with that right? Here I am questioning myself what the hell has gotten in to me, hell what has she done to me. I finally decided that I would be in the moment and enjoy her wrapped around me and holding me tight for the time being and see what happens in the morning and with that I fall asleep and dream of what a future might be like with Eva.

Eva:

The next morning I started to awake with a very warm feeling coming across my arm and then I realized it was actually burning. The sun was shining partly through the window, I was so scared I got out the bed as fast as I could and hid in the closet. Once I was in the closet I come to find I was naked as a jaybird so I grabbed one of Damon's button down shirts and put it on. I must have awoken Damon because there was a knock on the door. "Eva I've closed the drapes I'm sorry baby I didn't realize that they weren't fully closed, did you get burned?" he asks. "Are you sure it's ok for me to come out?" I ask sacredly. "Yes I promise it's completely sunshine free. Can I come in?" he asks hesitantly. "Yeah of course it's your closet." I laugh half-heartedly. Damon opens the door and checks me out head to toe. "Damn you look good wearing my shirt." He states. I just laugh and he comes over and puts his hands on my face and kisses me tenderly. "Good morning gorgeous, I'm so sorry about the drapes." He says. "Damon its ok seriously I'm fine and good morning to you." I say. He pulls back and looks at me and he slides his hands down my arms and I wince in pain. He pulls up the sleeve of the shirt and he sees I haven't healed yet from the burn. "Eva why didn't you tell me you hadn't healed." He asks. "I don't know I just figured since I was new it would take longer. Is there something wrong with me?" I say. "No there isn't anything wrong with you but you need to feed so you will heal and will try human blood today in between your feedings with me to get you stronger." He says. Damon leads me out of the closet and he goes over to an oversized chair and proceeds to sit. He grabs my waist to pull me down but I hesitate. "What's wrong love?" he asks. "Well you still are wearing your shorts and it will make it difficult to make this a pleasurable experience for you." I matter of fact. He looks up at me with that crooked smile. "We don't have to that it can be just about you getting what you need from which is a feeding." He says. "Well if that is the case take off your damn shorts." I demand. He didn't respond so I stripped them off and was straddling his lap before he could move. "Nicely played." He states. "Thank you." I say. We indulged in unbelievable sex for the next several hours.

"Damon I think we probably should actually go see the others as we have locked ourselves in here quite some time." I say. "I guess if you insist but honestly I would rather just throw you over the chair and have my way with you." He says teasingly. "Fine but afterwards we need to shower and go see the others." I tease back. "You are quite the little vixen aren't you?" he asks. "Only with you doll." I say. He smiles and we get up and shower and he brings me a bag of my clothing that apparently Elena had brought over for me and put outside the door. We change and start to head down the stairs but I hesitate. "Damon are you sure there isn't any sun shining anywhere?" I ask. "No love I told you that I made sure before we left the room and Stefan has closed all the drapes downstairs so we are safe. Also Bonnie is downstairs with your daylight ring so you will be safe. I promise you that I will not let anything hurt you again." He says.

"Good grief she finally emerges." Caroline says sarcastically. "Hello Caroline." I say and stick out my tongue at her. She smirks. "Thank god I was so worried about you, how are you feeling?" Elena asks and she comes gives me a big hug. "I feel pretty damn good." As I look back at Damon and grin. "Am I missing something?" Elena asks. "Believe me Elena you don't want to know." Damon laughs. I hit his shoulder. "Enough Damon, seriously Elena I feel great." I say. "Good because the last few days you gave us quite a scare." She says. "Yes it has been pretty eventful last few days since the accident but I am ready to get back to normal or I guess a new normal." I laugh. Everyone snickered at that point. I exchange hugs with everyone. "I have your daylight ring, do you want to see it?" Bonnie asks. "Of course I am so ready not to burn in the sun." I say matter of fact. "Well here it is, what do you think?" she asks. "I think it's gorgeous. Doesn't Elena have one similar?" I ask. "Yes I based it on that design and just added another swirl so it is a bit different." Bonnie says. "I love it and thank you." I say.

After that the next few weeks I learned the tools of being a vampire. I learned how to compel and how to subdue some traits of being a vampire such as running to quickly or how to slow my responses. The hardest part is learning to keep my emotions in place. Stefan has been a huge help with that part. Everyone has been great and most part Elena has stayed with me every step of the way. The first time I saw my mom again since becoming a vampire, then the first night I went home and slept in my room. Elena said she wouldn't leave until I was completely comfortable with being on my own. I wasn't there just yet and Damon was being difficult. He had become distant in the past two days, I'm not sure why. I still have to use him for feeding but have been able to keep the human blood down in the past three days. Some part of me thinks he likes that I have to depend on him for feeding or possible he likes me feeding from him. I don't know which but I had planned on talking to him about it tonight. I was going to stay over with him tonight; I haven't been staying over that much. I wanted to be back home with my mom. He said he understood but ever since then he has been so distant. It bothered me but I have a life outside of just him and I wanted to get back to some normalcy. We were having a party at the Salvatore home tonight just the group but I was so excited about it. Caroline was coming to pick me up and we were getting some snacks for the party.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up as I still haven't gotten a car yet. My mom and I are going this weekend to pick out a new one." I say excitedly. "Eva seriously you don't have to thank me, you practically live down the street from me. Have you picked out what kind of car you want?" she asks. "No we are going to look, I ask Damon to come with us but he hasn't answered if was going to come or not." I say sadly. "Yeah what's up with you guys lately?" she asks. "So you see it to that he has been kind of putting me off?" I say. "I guess, Damon has been acting mad lately. I just thought maybe ya'll had a fight." Caroline says. "No not a fight just a disagreement, I plan on talking to him tonight, regardless I plan on having an awesome night." I laugh. "Good considering you compelled the owner of the liquor store to give you Damon's favorite whiskey and bourbon." She laughs. Suddenly headlights come up behind us and they ram in to the back of the car sending us swerving all over the road. "What the hell?" Caroline says. "I don't know just speed up were almost to the house. Let's just get there." I yell. But we wouldn't make it the car rammed us again and this time we couldn't recover. We went flying all over the road, Caroline lost control and we flipped a dozen times and ended up in a field. I wake in a panic and Caroline isn't awake. "Caroline wake up please?" I scream. She didn't answer she was knocked out. "Eva we meet again you have been very hard to find this time." He says. I start scrambling to get out of the car, but I couldn't leave Caroline. I finally got out the windshield, I started to pull Caroline out when all I heard was the sound of my neck breaking. "Katherine isn't going to be happy that you broke her neck." The other man says. "Well I really don't care what Katherine thinks, Eva wasn't going to come willingly." He says.

Caroline:

I wake up and I am hanging outside the car through the windshield. I look around for Eva and she isn't there. I pull myself the rest of the way out the car and take off to the Salvatore's. I run in the door and everyone is there and staring at me but I can see Damon and Elena already know that something is wrong. "They got her." I cry. "Caroline calm down what are you saying?" Matt says. "They have Eva." Elena and Damon say in unison. "We were driving here when a car or truck hit us from behind, the first time I was able to gain control of the car but the second time I couldn't and the last thing I remember is waking up and she wasn't there. I'm sorry I am so sorry Damon, Elena." I plead. "No one is blaming you Caroline it wasn't your fault we will find her." Elena says. I could tell Damon was about to go insane because he was pacing. "What do we do to find her?" Matt says. Everyone looks to Bonnie and she was already trying to sense her. Damon and Stefan were already talking strategy. I was so worried who would have taken Eva, I just don't understand.

Damon:

I will find her, I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen to me. She was acting like she was indestructible and she wouldn't listen to anything I tried to tell her. I should've tried harder but I couldn't get her listen to me. Hell she wouldn't even listen to Elena when I sent her to talk to her. "Damon she won't listen to me either, she told me tell you to quit worrying so much." Elena said. But I knew whoever had been looking for her would eventually show up again. I know whoever is behind this would know have the answer of how I had seen her before. I had to figure that part out and then I could find her. If anything happened to her I wouldn't forgive myself and neither would Elena.

Eva:

I woke up and found myself tied to a bed. I was tied with vervain ropes and it was burning in to my skin. I cried out in pain and then I heard the door open. "Seriously Gavin was that necessary." The girl says. "Yes it was she would try to escape and I know we can't have that happen." Gavin says. In came the view of my two captures and I couldn't believe it. "Elena why are you doing this to me." I yell. "My dear Eva I'm not Elena but I do get that often." She says. "I don't understand." I cry. "Eva I'm not Elena I'm Katherine." She says. "Why do you look like Elena?" I ask. "Well that is a story I will tell you and also why you are here." She says. "Why am I here? What do you want with me? Please I just want to go home." I say. "Eva you are home. Gavin why don't you introduce yourself." She says. The man that took me comes in to view and I finally get to see his face for the first time. I recognize his eyes they are my eyes. "Eva I have waited for so long to meet you. I am your father, Gavin Pierce." He says. I am in shock I have standing before me my father that I have never met before. "Well this is going to make for a very interesting night as we explain to her. Eva everything you have known isn't what it appears." Katherine says. "I don't understand I don't." I kept mumbling. "Your name isn't Eva Collins that was a lie, your real name is Eva Pierce or Eva Petrova. You are my niece and Gavin is your father. And the Megan Collins isn't your mother." She says bluntly. At that point I am speechless and don't know what the hell to think. All I knew was I had to get the hell out of here and back to Damon he would help me figure all this out. "Eva we have big plans for you it will take some time to get the compulsion Katherine put on you to wear off but once you remember everything will fall to place my beautiful daughter I have missed you so much." Gavin says. They left the room and I just cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I just wanted to be back with my friends especially Elena and Damon. I don't know how but I will figure a way out of this.


End file.
